


Colonel Watching

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A Short vignette, A day in the life sort of thing.





	Colonel Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

I sit on the sofa, with my laptop across my knees, feet propped on the coffee table. I am reviewing data submitted by SG7, before they go off world tomorrow. It is Sunday, I should be relaxing, at least according to my grumbling Colonel. "Dammit Daniel, you're on medical leave."

Jack is seated in the chair across from me watching a movie, 'The Magnificent Seven', I think. He has been banned to that seat by me because of his frequent attempts to distract me. What he doesn't know, is that just being in the same room with him is distracting enough. 

His last attempt was to pull my feet into his lap and start to massage them. Now that picture, in and of itself, is enough to make me lose my train of thought but to have him rubbing, massaging, finding and compressing the pressure points in my feet is enough for the rest of my body to melt. Well, melting is out of the question if SG7 is to have this review by tomorrow. 

I sit there and watch Jack through my lashes, not letting him see me. He wouldn't be giving me a moment's peace if he thought I was not working. Hell, he doesn't even when he **knows** I'm working. And I should be working, but what I am really doing is Colonel watching. 

I watched as he got up and made me fresh coffee, even though Janet has expressly forbidden it. I watched as he adjusted the table lamp to give me better light. I watched as he told Carter I was sleeping, even though I wasn't, and couldn't come to the phone. I watched as he brought me a sandwich and ordered me to eat. I watched as he watched me when I went to the hall closet to retrieve my briefcase, moving a little slowly still. Getting hit by staff weapons fire as you're escaping through the gate is not my idea of fun. 

I watched as he built a fire when I shivered. I watched as he brought me the hand crochet lap blanket his mother'd made me, and retrieved a sweater from the bedroom, helping me put it on. And I watched as he brought me the pills Janet had ordered. 

So as I sit here, not finishing my review of SG7's data, I lean my head back and look full on at Jack, my lover, enjoying one of my favorite pastimes, Colonel watching.

Jack turns his head, looks at me and smiles. That smile has melted more hearts than just mine, but now he gives it only to me. Closing my laptop and setting it on the table next to me, I drop my feet to the floor and lean forward. Extending an arm to Jack, he gets up, and grasping my hand, pulls me to my feet. 

"Done?" 

"Ummmm, no. But, as you keep telling me, I'm on medical leave. The General will understand if you tell him that Janet's pills make me sleep a lot."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Jack, let's go to bed." I see, as I watch my Colonel, that he likes that idea. "Maybe you could finish that foot massage?"

Jack leads me down the hall to our bedroom. I watch as he undresses me, gently pulling my clothes away from the bandages that still adorn my body. I watch as he helps me into our bed and climbs in beside me. I watch as he massages my feet and then my legs, spending time, relaxing me so I will sleep. I watch as he pulls me into his arms, kissing me, letting me taste Jack, his unique flavor masked by the beer he'd had earlier. And I watch as he settles for a few caresses. As I slip into slumber, I hear him whisper, "Sleep, Daniel, I'll be right here. Sleep." and I know I have a full life of Colonel watching to look forward to.


End file.
